


It's a Roommate Thing

by Sapphonest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphonest/pseuds/Sapphonest
Summary: It's late at night and when Mary Margaret comes home, Emma won't back down from a challenge. Especially where her sexual prowess is concerned.Season 1 (pre curse breaking).





	It's a Roommate Thing

It was already 3 in the morning when Mary Margaret stumbled into the apartment. She barely noticed a wide awake Emma sitting at the counter nursing a glass of clear liquid that came from the half empty bottle of vodka sitting next to her. The blond turned around at the sound of the door slamming.

"Look at you staying out 'til 3." She raised her glass in the brunette's direction before taking another sip. Mary Margaret half laughed and took her shoes off as she walked further into the room.

"Yea, well," she lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

It took a moment for Emma to catch up in her vodka-induced stupor. "Really?" she spoke, her voice an octave higher than normal. "Go you, sexy thing." The blond laughed and took another drink. "If you didn't get laid soon, I was going to do it myself."

The brunette snorted and grabbed Emma's glass. "Yea, like you really have the balls to do that." She spoke offhandedly, to herself.

Emma paused dramatically, schooling her face into a look of shock and hurt. "Excuse me, but I can fuck women." Her hands went to her hips defiantly.

Without thinking, the brunette let out a cocky, "Prove it."

"Fine."

The air in the room thickened, incoherent thoughts and desires quickly falling into place as the silence in the room got louder. Their eyes were caught in a game of Say Uncle until finally, the brunette lost.

Mary Margaret downed the rest of the hot liquid in one gulp. As soon as she set it down on the counter, her fingers went to the top button on her blouse. She had a lazy smile painted across her lips and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Emma as the blond stood, dumbstruck. She watched as the brunette unfastened each button and then let the garment fall to the floor. When she was given another suggestive eyebrow raise, Emma finally took action, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around the other woman. A lacy bra hit the floor a second later and Emma wasted no time in palming the pale, pert breasts before her.

When Mary Margaret let out a small gasp, the blond smirked with satisfaction. Emma's hot lips quickly replaced one of her hands and she pulled a pink nipple between her teeth. Her hands quickly went to the button on her roommate's jeans as she rolled her tongue around the other woman's nipple.

The sound of the zipper coaxed a long moan from Mary Margaret and she lifted her elbows to rest on the bar counter behind her. Emma let go of the brunette's nipple with a pop as she bent down to push the jeans off of her roommate. When she stood, Emma leveled Mary Margaret with a coy smile and lifted her shirt up and off in one long graceful movement. The look on the brunette's face as she took in the sight of Emma's full breasts was not lost on the blond and she took the opportunity to deftly slip her fingers between her roommate's thighs, only a thin layer of cotton separating them from the heat she felt.

Emma let out a soft purr and looked up at Mary Margaret, eyes dark with lust and a desire to control. She held their gaze as she pushed the fabric aside and swiftly buried two fingers within the brunette. Mary Margaret's head fell back in pleasure and Emma let her lips fall to her exposed neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses along her roommate's throat as her fingers started to pump. Emma could feel more than hear the soft whimpers escaping the woman beneath her.

Emma suddenly slid a third finger into the other woman and was ready when she let out a heated cry and sagged down, her legs unable to support her own weight any longer. The blond wrapped a strong arm around her waist and held her steady, the hand moving between the other woman's legs unceasing.

"Fuck, Emma," Mary Margaret panted out, her head coming up to look the blond in the eye. "I'm…"

The blond smirked wickedly. "I know. I can tell." She licked her lips. "Not yet." She changed the angle of her fingers, causing a deliciously rough slapping sound to cut through the air. Another three more rapid pumps. Emma leaned forward and whispered, "Not yet," then bit down on the brunette's neck.

Mary Margaret let out another whimper, her body racing towards release.

"Not. Yet." Emma growled, her eyes carefully searching the other woman's face, timing herself.

After another second, when the sloppy sounds of the brunette's slick cunt had built to a cacophony, Emma ordered, "Now you're going to come for me."

The brunette didn't need to be told again and quickly came with a loud cry. Emma felt a new layer of wetness coat her hand as she gave a few last rough pumps into her roommate, drawing out the moment.

When the brunette finally stilled, so did Emma. She pulled her hand from between Mary Margaret's legs and greedily sucked her fingers into her mouth. Mary Margaret watched with heavy satisfied eyes.

As she pulled the last finger from her lips, Emma gave another cocky smile. "Is that enough proof for you?"

Mary Margaret let her eyes wander down to the blond's exposed breasts and further down to her still-jean-clad legs.

She hooked her fingers into Emma's belt loops and spoke in the sultriest voice she could muster. "I'm not sure we've uncovered all the evidence yet."


End file.
